


Wicked love

by ShmurrrKillerr



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Original Character(s), Seduction, Vela Calixta-original female charcater, seduction through power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmurrrKillerr/pseuds/ShmurrrKillerr
Summary: Richard Guthrie decides that his daughter, Eleanor is not doing a great job when it comes to Nassau. She made irrational decisions, she was always blinded by rage, and she was not very good at making the pirates believe that she was actually working in their interest.And that is not good for business, yet he knows the perfect woman that can help him. Vela Calixta is the daughter of a Spanish duke, and she has the talent of making everyone happy while emptying their pockets. She has accepted the offer to come to Nassau, yet with a single mistake she stole the heart of the famous Charles Vane, while he got a very strong grasp on her.





	1. Getting to Nassau

 "What do you mean by replacing me?" Eleanor's voice thundered in the whole tavern.

"I am bringing someone else to look after this place. During the past year, since you took everything in your hands, without the help of Scott, people wants to take revenge. They think that this place is ruled by a tyrant, that has no idea what is doing. The fact that you banned Charles Vane made everyone wonder when will be their turn." Richard Guthrie rubbed his forehead while speaking. His business was collapsing slowly because of his daughter, and he was not going to stand and do nothing.

"I lifted that ban!"

"Because you were forced! And this is the end. Vela Calixta's ship is in the bay every moment from now she can step one the shore and you will let her do her job and not interfere! And you will behave!" He was sick of this game. Eleanor made the place more civilized, but she was angry 24 hours a day, and all she was doing was to enrage his clients.

"Why her and not me, father?!" Eleanor asked while Richard stood up to leave the office.

"First of all, you she did not beat a pirate for a whore, that after broke her heart. Secondly, she can take the money, while the client is smiling, without a fight and she is not playing favorites with the captains that she fucks. And I hope that I made myself clear, when I said that I'll ship you back to England if I hear that you try anything." 

 

Charles Vane heard everything, and he didn't know how to feel about that. Eleanor took everything from him, and finally she was getting to feel how it was. He left before anyone could have seen him eavesdropping. He fell in love for Eleanor, she was a strong woman, always fighting for what she wanted, but he wanted a woman, while Eleanor started to behave more like a man. He liked the way she was coming and asking for sex, yet she started to act like any other whore. He wanted to see this Vela, after all a woman that has the trust of Richard Guthrie is something. And he had a quite the surprise when he saw her. 

 

It was not hard to spot the woman, after all she was not plain. Vane was surprised to see that she was not wearing anything like the other woman on that island. She was wearing a black pair of pants, that were covering only her ass. Her shirts was knotted under her full breasts, while the sleeves rolled up. She was not caged in any type of corset. After she gave some orders to the men that were in the small boat, she turned around.

"She is beautiful and smart. Take care, Vane, this girl can make every man on this island fall in love with her." Richard spoke, while walking past him.

"I can not belive that she is here to replace me." Vane looked at Eleanor,scoffing.

"It is not so nice when some take everything from you. Now that she is here, you are worthless." He spoke slowlly, making sure that his words cut deep.

 

"Vela, this is my daughter, Elenor, and he is Captain Charles Vane. He protecting the bay and the fort, also one of our best customers."When he met her gaze, he felt drawn into her eyes. The icy blueness generated a feeling like he was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotions. It was like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlpool of anxiety. He could tell by her body language that she did not care about any of them , and those flickering azure orbs confirmed his thoughts.

In other words, she was not giving a fuck, about the woman she was going to replace or about him. But right before he could even think anything about her, she smiled. It was a smile that was making everything brighter, it was making him happy to be alive.

"Vela Calixta, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Guthrie, Captain Vane." He saw how Eleanor was looking at him, and before the young woman could say anything else, Eleanor turned around leaving them there. 

"I hope that we will work without problem, Captain Vane." as the words rolled of her tongue, Vela licked her lips.


	2. Chaos

"I want all the information you can find about our most respectable clients. I want this office empty of any personal belongings, and I want the books." she ordered a man that came with her. 

"Captain Charles Vane, we met on the beach not so long ago. To what do I owe the pleasure?"the young woman asked while sitting on the chair that once owned by someone else.

"I came here to give you some pieces of advice and to know the new ruler of this island." he plopped in one of the armchairs. "As you know, Eleanor angered many pirates, many want her dead, and she is seen as a weak ruler."

"I know very well what she did and why I am here. I have to save this place, while saving mine. Don't you wonder why I am here, and not in seeing suitors? " Vela was not angry and she was not jumping at his neck. Eleanor did a good job at keeping this place alive, but the girl in front of him was going to make this place a heaven for them.

"I am the only child of a rich Spanish duke, also the prince was ready to marry me for my money and for my brain." she said while pointing at her head."Also, the prince is quite handsome and I was going to become a queen, but letting aside the fact that I am no longer a virgin, I came here because that life was not for me. Yet that life taught me something that Richard's daughter never knew: politics."

"Politics?" Her eyes sparkled like storm clouds right before lightning hit, when he stared at them.

"Politics, easy to enter into the game, easy to be killed, hard to win. Despite the fact that women don't have many rights, if we are smart we have the possibility to conquer everything, even the world of pirates. The game is different, but the way we play it is the same. I would like to keep talking, but I have to learn my way around the island." she stood up from her chair and started to walk towards the door. 

"Of course, I could use a guide, around the place."

"How dare you to move my things?"Eleanore barked as entering in the office. 

"I didn't move your things, and to be honest, this place should have been empty by now, after all you knew very well that I was coming, now please excuse me, I have more important things to attend that your issues." Vela said in the same bored tone, as she walked past Elenaor, who was looking at him for help.

"Why don't you say something?" the blonde woman asked him, her voice cracking. She's lost everything.

"She is right, your father is right and I warned you. Even pirates need respect and it's a matter of pride as how you look at them. It is not funny to lose everything. And you know what, I'll put my money on that girl." 

Vela was surprised by one thing. It was pure chaos. She was aware of the fact that many pirates made camp on the beach, but the fact that some of them moved in the middle of the city was not fine. 

The young woman knew that she had to talk to the pirates to move back on the beach with their camps, she had to negotiate with the owner to repair some of the building and she had to talk with some captains to see what each wanted. The balance was needed on that island.

After a few hours of walking around the town, Vela returned to her new home. She took a notebook and started to write with black ink what she had to do. Plans were working better when written down.

Then she took the books and started to check the numbers, they were good, but not that good, Eleanor was loosing in very important places. Clients were leaving because they couldn't live with the money she promised, yet she didn't advantage of every way of saving money.

She put one of her servants to tell the council that she wanted a meeting in the night, and before she could even think about doing something else, she started to unpack her books.

She needed order to think properly, and her thoughts started to gain control over her mind. The most important pirates were part of the council, which was neglected by Elenaor. Pirates were the most prideful men and the ones that believed most in their opinions. She had to gain their trust, so she could run the place without problems, after all she was useless without them. Charles Vane was protecting the place, even if he wasn't around, while the others knew the island the people like a mother knowing her child.

"I thought that you royalty has servants to do your jobs." she didn't sense his presence, but there was no point in being afraid.  
"Yeah, we do, but there are things that I want done my way. For example, Eleanor was good at what was she doing, but that is she was good. She had this small picture about this place and that was. She took decisions based on what she saw." she paused a little to look at the book that was in her hands.

"And you have a bigger picture?" she rolled her eyes, while placing the book on a shelf.  
"Not yet, but I want a bigger picture. I saw what she did wrong, I saw the place. For example business will never run smoothly as long as the camp of some pirates is in the middle of the town, and things will never work as long the buildings are going to collapse on us."

"Now, if you are here, tell me, what do you think about Nassau. What should we change?" she was really asking for his opinion. Eleanor never did that and that was why she fail.


End file.
